Delicious
by Swagga
Summary: This is a follow up story to Schadenfreude Slip I suggest you read it, if not again, on the grounds that it's awesome. CONTAINS: Masturbation and Yaoi. R
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**: This is, I suppose, a follow-up to _Schadenfreude_ _Slip_ (if you didn't read it, you should). I was in a rut as to whether I should make a second chapter or just another story…obviously I went with the latter. However! I will be making a second chapter to this story.

Enjoy.

(_Oh yes, and thank you for the feed back from my other fictions. 3)_  
---

For a long sequence of chilly days, it rained. _Viciously_. Even from deep within headquarters the liquid bullets that fell from the sky could still be heard beating their way through whatever material they had used to patch leaks and feeding the small areas of mold that had been cultivating for a while now (though, no one knew of it, or more: Komui forgot to mention.) Still, everything ran as smoothly as usual: the complaints didn't stop, the work environment was still potentially deadly, and more importantly…Kanda Yuu was still a stubborn jackass.

Quietly the mature boy walked the halls. Fairly empty, only a couple extra noises in his ear. His steps were soft, almost inaudible, the balls of his bare feet taping the cool stone lightly. The same hard features donned upon his face: thin lips pinched together, eyes low and piercing, nose in the air. The same stern posture and uniform, and the same lovely blue-black hair; however, today, this Kanda seemed different. He _felt_ different. It was the 6th night of rain, and the 9th evening since him and Rabi's last _interaction_.

They had avoided each other successfully for a while afterwards (about 2 days), but despite the immense size of their "home", it was quite easy to run into someone. It was more of a "small world" than a "headquarters" really. Their first run-in was anything but comforting. Rabi simply shrugged and grinned a particularly dirt grin with his lips, tongue and teeth while passing by a stunned and still Kanda. The second time they had met, words were exchanged:

"Hey." Rabi purred.

"…"

It was…awkward, to say the least. Especially since Rabi had said what he had while Kanda had been speaking with several finders on some trivial matter at the moment of interruption. Nevertheless; it was the principle of the thing. So disrespectful. Ravi was parading around like such a filthy, untrained cur.

Kanda had retired to his room, shrugging off all other options to keep him busy other than a thick leather bound book. The exorcist sat on his bed, only half of his uniform on: no shoes, a white button-up shirt and the oddly comfortable pant all sat neatly on his body. With his legs crossed one over the other, back propped up against a brick wall, which served as some sort of crude headboard; Kanda Yuu opened his book with a sigh and began to read…only to come into a sudden tense state.

He wasn't sure what he had just read, or if he had actually read anything at all for the real trouble wasn't the words, but the actual book itself. Kanda hadn't borrowed any books. Kanda didn't _like_ books. Kanda didn't _like_ Ravi. And whose name was it on the dedication page of this particular novel? Whose handwriting graced each page with its slipshod remarks and inferior penmanship?

A snarling lip passed a malicious, heavy breath and wrinkled the samurai's smooth skin. His eyes rolled and met once again with the shoddy notes. Ugly. Obtrusive. Disgusting.

_Ravi_

The name was written by its owner. Loops and smudges. The single _word_ told a story. Though it was a lame and rather pointless one in Kanda's mind, he still entertained the thought. Ravi was probably taking notes from Bookman when he had this note. Writing quickly as to attain all the knowledge he could in the efficiently, keeping his ears pricked for key words and phrases. A hand griping the notebook firmly and at the same time gently, keeping it open to whatever page was needed; the other hand gliding across the paper…in soft simple movements. A smile entertaining his lips for what seems like no reason whatsoever, keeping…

_Wait a tick…_

The great Kanda Yuu snapped back into reality to find his own thin lips rolling with his tongue, saliva coating his bottom lip more than the top. _What was this? Stop it_. Teeth pulled the soft lower lip into his mouth as a thumb passed over the moist area slowly. _Oh_ so slowly. In fact, _too_ slowly. Somehow that gentle digit slid right to the center of Kanda's mouth. It pushed and pulsated against his tongue's own throb. He could feel a flush bepaint his cheeks and this realization made him shutter a long warm breath, the pink wet muscle folding with his thumb in the sudden heat.

Ravi's touch had felt like this. No, he felt _better_. _His_ tongue was skilled. _His_ tongue fought and writhed and flicked. This thumb. This finger was quite a pathetic re-creation of the silken memory of that red god's pink demon.

"S-shit…" Kanda breathed shakily, biting down hard on the innocent finger with a wet moan. He gasped an intake of air, removing the thumb to cover his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly, his face twisting into some odd expression of pain, pleasure, and most of all: fear. Why was this happening? It was _his _voice giving off this erotic noise produced from simple _non_-erotic thoughts. His own voice was so very soothing, so very arousing…

Another moan, this one softer, suppressed; however, this time his whole body was sent in a fit of shivers. Kanda's knees buckled and pulled up towards his chin, both hands now over his sinful mouth. He bent his head downwards clamping his mouth and eyes shut. The veins in his abdomen seemed to pulse violently, charging up his body in ridiculous warmth.

_Stop…stop…stop…_

The phrase repeated in his mind. Just like that last time, with _him_.

_Shit! Stop it! Don't think! Don't think about him…don't think about anything!_

Of course, even if Kanda acted as if he did not want to be aroused by _just_ a name alone… other areas of his body had not a trouble giving into these strong urging thoughts; Particularly that budding erection that sat between his anxious legs. It felt heavy. His whole lower body felt heavy and it throbbed with this sensation.

He was panting as the samurai undid his eyes, hands and lips, a thread of saliva following after his fingers. The shirt he wore seemed to stick hotly to him, like _Ravi's_ shirt that very warm day ago…

_Oh_ _God stop…damnit stop!_

These thoughts were pointless! They were chaotic and brash and stupid and childish! Kanda didn't need these thoughts, he didn't _need_ anyone and he was just fine on his own! Where the hell did Ravi get off plaguing _his_ mind _his _memories? That impertinent, stubborn, _fuck_.

The anger pumped throughout Yuu's body quietly, steaming hot breaths from his mouth quickly, and continued to rush towards the hardening manhood that bent awkwardly under the fabric of the exorcist's pants. How good it felt to have Ravi's hand against his erection those nine days ago! Those soft _teasing_ hands…the hands of a monster…

_No…_he thought weakly. "Nhe—" he winced as the erect member slid uncomfortably against him when he moved to pick up the book that had been tossed aside with Kanda's sudden emotion. Standing wasn't currently an option, and therefore neither was training. Normally he'd take his Mugen and go counter this arousal with some exorcise. But for some reason, he was feeling particularly weak physically _and_ mentally this evening and therefore, his erection seemed to throb more than usual.

The book was firm in his grasp as Kanda flipped it open and brought it to cover his nose and mouth. He inhaled the scent of paper, and exhaled a dry moan. Hot breaths flowed right up to his eyes which moistened and lowered. This feeling…was overwhelming. This feeling had succeeded in taking over Kanda's mind and body, in fact his very soul, and they all thought and begged and cried for one thing: Ravi's touch. However, since that sex god wasn't present, Kanda would have to pleasure himself.

No.

No he could stand it…it's been this bad before and he made through it. Actually, his urges had only been this strong _once_ before. About nine nights ago…with _Ravi_.

"Damnit!" he said coarsely into the book through gritted teeth. His tongue flicked against his teeth as a free hand quickly cupped his erection gently. Kanda groaned as his legs fell and spread. The least he could do was let the thing out...it _was_ so persistent. Fingers took much care in undoing Yuu's pants and allowing the incredibly firm member that stood constricted within them to breathe.

He _had_ to look…

It sat so politely on Kanda's lower body, a small patch of black hair shining blue in the light of the room. It rose and fell with his chest and the very image of the erect body part made Kanda's hands writhe. The hand next to the standing glory grazed a finger against that which it had unsheathed forcing a heavy moan to erupt from Kanda's throat and his eyes to flutter. His tongue found its way onto a page of the book before his mouth. The dry, bland flavor he crammed against the pink muscle was nothing compared to what Ravi tasted like. The name was there on the page. He could see it through his foggy eyes. Kanda's lips closed and applied a moist kiss to the inked name. His eyes closed and another kiss occurred, both hands beginning their tight grasping rein on something. He moaned and pulled his back to the side as his lower hand suddenly closed a cold hand around the base of his cock. The actual member _was_ throbbing, just as it had seemed. A curious thumb fell upward roughly along the shaft. Kanda's neck jolted into the novel before him as the hand which held it fell to his collar in a sudden excitement. Ravi's wet name on the page rubbed against Yuu's skin. It was at this time a subliminal thought raced to the hand that held the note and pulled the pages over the small area to the spot that Ravi had left on Kanda's translucent skin.

How horribly terrified Kanda felt. He could barely open his eyes without his lip quivering. Why? Why was this so difficult? Why was he in this situation? It was all that damn Ravi's fault….and that ridiculous smirk that seemed plastered to his lips whenever he'd look at Yuu-Chan. Those friendly eyes that burned with dark desires. Those hands that could be so fearfully gentle one moment and then so incredibly firm.

"Ah…wa…mmf!" whatever phrase Kanda tried to emit was scrambled and out came the loudest and most smothered moan Yuu had ever heard from anyone, let alone himself. Somewhere in the middle of his thoughts, Kanda's had around his cock had begun to pump up and down in quite a fast and painful looking manner. His spine jerked and his toes twitched, the book fell against his breastbone and from there slid down to the bed, fingers curling and poking holes in the dampened pages. He heaved a breath from the pit of his burning and tight stomach and turned his head to the side. The exorcist was sweating. His bangs and hair stuck to him like the white shirt he wore, which was becoming quite more of a clear-ish color quickly. Again his thumb reached the top of his shaft and pulled down with a shudder.

_Ravi…_

His thighs convulsed next to the rhythm and his back pulsed violently. A dry gasp escaped from his mouth. Long fingers passed over the hairs of his crotch and changed their speed. Pounding. Kanda's abdomen was _pounding_. The muscles in his lower body contracted into a burning sensation and he twisted on his bed as he coughed for the excessive salivation. Neck squirming backwards into the brink wall behind him, the member beneath Kanda's hand throbbed and pulsed out an impressively thick line of cum. He bit his lip and scraped a hand over his abs. _A moan_. More cum slid over his thighs and bed wetting and tangling the patch of hair that sat so near his arousal.

Kanda's vein's thumped and his cock tilted gently. He shook and released his lip folding his legs inwards slightly. Both hands met briefly and brought Ravi's book to sit on Kanda's stomach failing to avoid the translucent goo that so shamelessly covered the samurai. He panted and looked over to what he had done warm tears watering his eyes. He still burned…and the image of his wet body _really_ didn't help.

_Click_.

What? Wait! What was that? Why was the door knob turning? Kanda's hand wearily shook towards his Mugen which sat against a wall nearby but not quickly enough. The door opened with a soft creak and closed the same way. That piece of wood…that _damned_ piece of _wood_ had been the only thing that was keeping Kanda's privacy, and now it so easily allowed someone to enter. _Someone_…

Black boots shuffled as weight shifted to one leg. Lips curled quite a smirk onto them, soft yet firm hands resting on their hips, an eyepatch, a long sleeved black shirt, pants and clunky black boots. Yes, this intruder was not an intruder at all. In fact, Kanda wouldn't allow himself to say it (barely even to think it), but at this time, anyone would have been somewhat welcomed; however, he was so very glad it just happened to be this person.

"Daaamn, Yuu-Chan…" a voice that was a bit too low to belong to; however, still did, come from a very amused Ravi. He chuckled lightly taking in the image before him. _Yuu-Chan_. Open and horrified. Wet with…well, _several_ bodily fluids. Attractive…to say the least…arousing.

Ravi stepped forward towards the panting Kanda who seemed to glisten devilishly, tauntingly. Yuu was inviting him with that lithe damp body. It was blatant!

"I told you that body of yours was shameless." he said, hands in the pockets of his tight pants standing before the limp pulsating body of his fellow exorcist. Ravi couldn't help but grin a laugh as he leaned into Kanda's lips sucking at the dramatically moist orifice.

Delicious.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** Figured I kept you waiting long enough…besides, this would be my first "action" scene ever written.

Enjoy….please…

---

Ah…_Ravi_. _Finally._

It was really him. Kanda remembered the taste as if their kiss had never separated. He enjoyed the warmth and pressure, the _perfect_ pressure, Ravi exerted, and yet…for some reason, perhaps just out of habit: Kanda pulled away from this act. His lips were a deep rose and his eyes pouted like a sad child. Why couldn't he allow himself to take what was in front of him? That which was so rarely presented in such a fine package to _anyone_. That which was so very close to his face that he could smell the sweet fragrance of vanilla floating along its breath.

Ravi was slightly surprised. Honestly, actually. Kanda held his breath, but his chest still thumped. The boy's hands were still gripping the sheets beneath him. Either he was scared or furious. Maybe even both…that _would_ be very like Kanda to be. The red head smiled at his thoughts, as he stood up straight to look down at the wet animal; for Yuu Kanda most certainly looked, with his piercing eyes and growl, like a very wet animal.

"Yuu-Chan…" Ravi began shrugging his shoulders. He would have perhaps scratched the back of his neck if his hands had not been so neatly tucked in his pockets. He chuckled and shook his head, a bit of disappointment in his voice as he moved to leave, "You're just so damn stubborn."

Muffled were Ravi's next words; If they were intended to be words, that is.

Some very constant tick in Kanda's mind, in his very being, had been saying in Ravi's presence, very silently in his lips and left ear: _Take him. Keep him. Don't let him go. It's not a need, it's a want. He is a toy. He means only pleasure…_Sayings on and on in a horribly loud loop in his body. The words were painful to hear. For some reason Kanda winced at the thoughts. He wasn't completely heartless was he? Somehow his body reacted by itself _again_ as he wrapped himself in thoughts by snatching Ravi's shirt and pulling the boy into Kanda's lips. He wasn't leaving.

This time it was Ravi who moved to escape the lock; however, could not. Kanda's hands were crafty and strong, working through delicate fingers. They were long demons, tight around his shirt collar and then quick and firm at his chin. The boy was trying to _force_ a kiss out of Ravi when, if he'd just give it a moment, he would have received another whether he wanted to or not. Ravi's limber body could no longer support itself alone with Kanda's moving grip. He un-pocketed his hands to catch himself over his comrade's body. Yuu was pulling at his chin and neck, but Ravi's back was jerking upwards. In short, Ravi was quite uncomfortable, not to mention his hand had just slid into a bit of wet mess.

Ravi managed to pull his lips from the hungry beast for a moment with a gasp. Their tongues still connected, the tip of Kanda's thrashing to become close again. It seemed Kanda needed a breath too, as his was as quick and hot as Ravi's during the release. Yuu's muscles relaxed around Ravi's neck and then tensed again. "K-kan-da…mhh" Those vicious lips killed the word and Ravi tried again, this time sliding a group of slippery fingers up to Kanda's cheek, petting the warm skin lovingly as he pressed his lips, teeth and tongue into Kanda, resulting in a passionately violent kiss and a moan from both parties that would, and did, send lovely shivers up one's body.

Kanda's eyes were closed as his hands loosened and fell to a gentle hold around Ravi's neck. Forehead to forehead, their kiss parted elegantly, coated lips panting away from each other. Kanda wanted Ravi to say something, something longer than a moan, in a more eloquent manner. He wanted to hear lust in his voice, something like a plea. They shared a mutual feeling of embarrassment and warmth, which was more an oddity on Ravi's part since he had invited the kiss whole-heartedly. Kanda's nose touched Ravi's lightly as his tongue circled his lips to cut a string of saliva. Whose saliva? It wasn't possible to answer that question right now.

_Say something_…

If Ravi wasn't going to talk, then Kanda would have to make him. Kanda winced. He was pulsating again. Heavily, as if there were hammers all along his body, beating his skins, motivated by the twitch their actions brought. His knuckles twisted into the bed-sheets, controlling random urges. Naturally his cheek pushed against the hand upon it, slightly wet and just a tad sticky, and to his surprise, the hand nudged back; fingers moved straight and cupped his face then curled softly against his skin.

The red head smirked as Kanda opened his eyes lowly and looked at the strange hand upon his cheek. He was embarrassed. It looked that way at least. With his teeth sucking at his bottom lip, and the way he seemed so surprised when Ravi would move. He wouldn't even look above Ravi's neck and those hands were clenching again. Ravi smiled warmly and rubbed his thumb against Kanda's cheek lovingly, watching him. That thumb fell and pushed briefly to Kanda's lower lip, the samurai's tongue dangerously close to taking the digit into his warm mouth. Watching Kanda like this was amusing, like playing with a doll or a curious puppy; so receptive, just so _fucking_ enticing.

Some godly peace reached Kanda's mind about whatever conflicted him previously. He was now acting on whim. Screw repercussion and manner. Fuck logic and fear. Fuck _Ravi_. Kanda's hands began first. One fell over Ravi's, which sat on his cheek, and after a brief acknowledgement of even _being_ in this situation to begin with, pushed the thumb near his lip into his mouth. Kanda's eyes closed again, entranced by the finger in his mouth. It was Ravi's thumb inside him, the dirty member gently playing with Kanda's tongue. His moist lips slid over the knuckle easily and gave his tongue more of the exorcist to taste. Kanda's other hand bravely reached for Ravi's shirt, the thin piece of black fabric stretching in his grasp. The hand pulled and then slid under the cloth expertly, touching Ravi's warm skin softly, continuing to fall upward along the abs beneath them. It was terrifying, and this thought made Kanda blush and tense coyly, the fact that Ravi felt like he did. The fact that Ravi felt so lovely and vicious and soft and rough. The impossible way he seemed to hide his gender from his lips and his eyes and his thin waist.

Ravi blinked, questioning Kanda's sudden actions. _You can't be on top Yuu-Chan…Sorry _he laughed in his mind. The red head leaned into the hand on his stomach and started to pump his thumb smoothly about Kanda's lips and mouth; again laughing to himself as Kanda exerted a warm breath. Hurting such an innocent Kanda seemed like a shameful thing to do. However, as he already knew, Kanda (or at least his body) was shameless in its ways, so; was it really _that_ horrible of a thing to do?

Thoughts ceased quickly, like shadows running to hide from light. Teeth had enclosed around Ravi's thumb, as did a pair of lips, and looking at Ravi was a very ornery Kanda. The red head took in a quiet breath and then smirked from his circled lips. He hadn't been gone in thought for _that_ long…

Ravi chuckled lightly and brought his lips against Kanda's ear as he positioned himself over the samurai's body, legs bent on either side of the living corpse. He brought his free hand under Kanda's ear where he let a few kisses fall before pulling down the knot that held up the black-blue hair, strands of the beauty falling and pooling on Kanda's shoulder and bed. Yuu's lips and tongue stopped their swirl briefly, and Ravi grinned bringing his hand down the back of Kanda's head moving the body downwards, following its movement all the way to a flat position on the bed below. Kanda's expression was so blank, which upset Ravi into a sad smile. He wanted for Kanda to remember this not as a dream, or maybe even some nightmare, but rather as an experience, a _treat_.

"Let go Kanda." Ravi said calmly. _Ah…so cute, he actually did it!_ He thought upon reaction as he slid his wet thumb from Kanda's mouth and examined it kindly with a devious smile. "You did a number on this here, Yuu-Chan." he commented softly bending the stiff, bitten thumb then shrugging the matter off as he removed his shirt to a corner of the bed, "You're gonna have to learn to be more gentle." Ravi slid both his hands to the sides of Kanda's face, fingers entwined with the long hair Kanda wore so well, a thumb sliding roughly over the plump lips. He kissed the boy beneath him, Kanda's hands taking place on the sides of Ravi's body. "I might use my teeth…" Ravi said breaking the kiss, but speaking directly to Kanda's lips, "But I swear to God if you do any such thing I'll break your fucking neck."

Kanda said nothing as the words pinched and bit at his spine and shoulders, making him shake miserably. His hand moved down Ravi's torso, over his bum, down his thighs and rested on top of Ravi's upper knee. Where the hell did _red-head_ get off telling _Kanda_ what to do? Having the balls to _threaten_ him? All Kanda could do was stare intently at the male hovering above his lips as Ravi's hands pulled gracefully down Yuu's pulsing body, sliding to a patch of glistening blue-black hair on his lower torso. Kanda's hand held Ravi's thigh cautiously in awareness that there was now a hand right next to the newly erect member that sat hardening by the moment, filling Kanda with pounds and pushes and horrid cravings. His breath grew quick and light.

"Yuu-Chan?" Ravi's lips questioned.

Two fingers ran up the length of Kanda's shaft and back down slowly. The samurai convulsed into the bed, trying pathetically to push away from the feeling. The _gorgeous_, silky feeling…

"Yuu-Chan." the voice question again, this time firmly, almost fearsomely.

The two fingers gathered and met tip to wet tip at the head of Kanda's cock and pressed graciously. Yuu gasped a moan and exhaled warmly against Ravi's lips, a bubble of saliva coating his mouth and throat. It was too excruciatingly warm in this environment, and he felt it: Ravi's smirk.

"Do you understand Yuu-Chan?" Ravi asked so very softly, his fingers bouncing against the skin they reined, "Tell me." He lifted his head just enough so he could see Kanda's expression. Lips opening and closing like the chambers in a heart, each time, his tongue rolling about in his mouth, over his lips. Kanda's eyes were closed but his eyelids still fluttered, as if he were in REM sleep. Ravi sighed and pinched the cock's tip between his two fingers, kissing Kanda's banged forehead as the writhing exorcist scrapped a moan from the back of his throat.

"Come on Yuu-Chan…don't be so easy, tell me…"

How could Ravi sound so kind, so _motherly_ while he so amusingly teased Kanda's cock? Kanda could feel the smirks, the grins, the silent laughter his torturer was emitting! It was infuriating! It was ridiculous, yes, but it was so. Kanda pushed into the bed and another moan clicked from his throat. His knuckles flinched into Ravi's thigh, and had little effect.

Ravi chuckled deeply and groaned removing his fingers from Kanda's member and brought both hands through Kanda's long hair and then back to his face. "I guess that's fine Yuu-Chan…" he said bringing his lips to Kanda's ear, "But really," he smirked, "That's no way to react…"

One of Ravi's hands slid underneath Kanda's back, tickling his spine upwards, and the other snatched a group of hair stiffly, pulling the samurai's head back and putting Kanda Yuu in quite a lovely arched position. Ravi smirked and sucked Kanda's Adams apple angelically, cursing the shirt that was in his way. He stayed at Kanda's throat for a bit, licking and nibbling and softening the area until Yuu stopped struggling beneath him. Ravi kissed the skin away and stood on his knees, letting Kanda fall into the bed as he so pleased, gently.

The hot body of Kanda Yuu was indeed very warm, and also rather aroused. From his twitching limbs to that sinful erection and even up to those pert nipples that could easily be seen though his white shirt. His face was buried in his side, bathing in the pink warmth that painted his cheek. Eyes were hidden by thin lids and lashes that seemed particularly long and beautiful. How fair he looked; miserable and panting in that bed underneath the body of his comrade. Like a coy virgin being taken advantage of by some beautiful monster. His breaths turned to light unintelligible whispers. This was ridiculous. Mortifying even. How could he have forgotten who he was? Kanda Yuu, is nobody's bitch.

Breath slowed and Kanda's eyes opened lowly towards Ravi. It was so warm inside him, like warfare and constant gunfire in his stomach; Bombs detonating in his chest and on his shoulders. And wherever that merry idiot touched turned to liquid fire and then shook like lightning. Ravi was electrifying Kanda's body. It was painful. It was cruel and sharp.

"Fucking Jacka-ass." Kanda managed, pushing himself up with his elbows, dragging his body from beneath the man above him.

Ravi's hand moved to his companion's shoulder and pushed lightly, amusing the arm back downwards easily. Did he do this? Did _Ravi_ make Kanda like this? He brought a thumb to Kanda's lip—

"_Che_." Kanda snapped at the finger, Ravi's poor thumb retreating swiftly from the attack. It was only air that hit the digit, but the pressure was so course, and concentrated, it very well may have been a needle trying to prick its way into him. Kanda pulled himself up a bit more. Was he drugged or something? His body felt so heavy. Not to mention, movement really didn't help his erected mortification on his lower body, which was now _just_ past Ravi's crotch. A bit of regained strength and insanity spoke next:

"Come here." he said coldly in a ghost of his normally firm voice.

Ravi smirked and cocked his head. Kanda was in no position to order _him_ around.

_I'll humor him_…he thought leaning down.

Kanda's hand was terrifyingly hasty and soon tangled itself in a clump of Ravi's red hair. It was his first time having such a grip on the hypnotically soft, fiery-red locks. Kanda wanted to investigate the hair more and this whim was almost enough to make him go limp again…_almost_….but Yuu-Chan had another objective.

Ravi winced lightly and blinked. He hadn't expected Kanda to actually try the dominant role this time round, though he should have. Kanda Yuu was still Kanda Yuu: The relentlessly cold samurai of the Order.

"Ah—" a short groan came from Ravi's mouth as the samurai directed his head rather forcefully down towards a throbbing erection. Oh? So _this_ is what Kanda wanted. Ravi chuckled in his head and looked towards Yuu who was smirking maliciously, like he was about to give a final slice to Ravi's neck. It was a gorgeous expression a hungry expression, one that the red-head had never been giving before. If only there was just a bit of blood pooling at the corner of those moist lips,_ how it would_ compliment the long blue black strands that fell over his upper body and neck. Ah, but then, a sudden facial change. Yes, it was again those lips. An eyebrow raised and Kanda's lips parted lightly, his hand tightened on Ravi's head and twitched the red-head closer to the cock.

Ravi could take a hint. He brushed his cheek against the warm body member and watched Kanda's lip twitch. The red-head lowered his eyes and from his lips came that lovely pink demon. Kanda's grip on Ravi's head loosened as the tongue on his cock ran downwards and the up again leaving a wet trail. Kanda's struggle to stifle his moans was obvious to Ravi and the latter loved it. A mouth enclosed the side of Yuu's shaft sucking and sliding its way to the tip, enveloping the head of the cock gently, slowly. Kanda's body bucked upwards, his back itching to arch and his lips convulsing under the bite of his teeth. The shivers fell down and into Ravi's mouth causing his tongue to roll around the part he so politely sucked which, in turn pushed a moan from Kanda's own sinful little body.

Kanda's hand took its grip again and pushed Ravi down hard.

Now this was new, a cock, a fucking _dick_ was shoving itself in Ravi's mouth and to the back of his throat, chocking the warning plea that was a harsh moan back into the pit of his stomach. Soft though the skin was in his mouth, the constant struggle with Kanda's hand, pulling away and up on the shaft, only to be pushed back down, was painful. This is what he had done to poor Allen? On the other hand, Ravi knew how magnificently arousing and hypnotizing the feeling of someone's mouth blowing your cock felt, and with this thought, even with the samurai's erection constantly punching his tonsil and making his eyes water, the erotic punishment was tolerable, and even enjoyable.

Yuu's voice rang like hell in his ears adding to the moment.

"Ah! Fuh…ck…ah!" The samurai would moan and convulse, each movement more violent than the next. Perhaps without his knowledge, Kanda's hand fell from Ravi's head to his face, and then to his own thigh. Lovely lean fingers ticking in place, itching into his skins fiercely. His stomach burned and knotted making it even more difficult to manage decent breaths. Short cries of random words fell carelessly from his mouth, and though his head fell to the bed, his spine pricked and tingled so viciously poor Kanda writhed from the feeling. His torso bucked, attempting to curl inwards, but Ravi was having none of that. Hands took a grotesquely strong grip on Kanda's twitching thighs and a heavy moan floated through his length to the knot in his belly, incinerating it. Kanda's whole body tightened and convulsed. Shaking hands dug into the bed beside him desperately, his back shot upwards and to the side, his neck extending to allow a long moan to escape into the air. It seemed his body was attempting to run away from this feeling, and he cursed himself for it. A white heat covered his body, throbbed his head and watered his low, rolled eyes. He bit down on his bruised bottom lip as the release came.

Ravi's own eyes were hot with tears, and though he knew Kanda's release was coming. that didn't stop him from gasping a moan off the stream of translucent-whitish fluid that shot against the back of his throat and covered his mouth. He coughed, stomach tightening, shoulders thrown forward, hands fleeing quickly from his lover's thighs to the liquid that overflowed from his mouth onto his chin and shirt. Fingers attempted to catch the fluid and failed only dirtying themselves in the process; the sexual release seeping through his fingers and over his knuckles, dripping where it may. Kanda's cock spat another short stream of release and Ravi witnessed one of the most beautiful images he could have never imagined:

The dying Kanda Yuu.

Begging for his sanity, thrashing for a way out of the chaotic world he had been thrown in. Ravi licked his bitter, wet lips and climbed onto off the panting Kanda, tilting his weak, hot face into a kiss. Their open mouths collided and slipped together, fluids, tongues, and moans mixing together to form a gorgeously erotic harmony. Kanda's limp body was like clay for Ravi. The one-eyed exorcist tangled his hands in the hair sticking to Kanda's sweating body, his lips smearing a light pink liquid over Kanda's cheek down to his pulsing neck.

They were exauhasted.


End file.
